ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Hollywood Studios (updated version)
Disney's Hollywood Studios has to be updated with more attractions, and some old ones have to be replaced by new ones, so that the park will look better. Notes and Changes *Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! will be replaced by the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade. *Fantasmic! could be expanded and extended with additional scenes and characters. *Streets of America would be replaced by Toy Story Land and Star Wars Land. *Animation Courtyard could be renamed to Toon Center. *Echo Lake will get a Disney Afternoon and Princess Aurora makeover and be renamed Aurora's Starland. **Star Tours: The Adventures Continue will be replaced with TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge. **''For the First Time in Forever'': A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration will be replaced by Aurora's Starland Show. **Celebrity Spotlight will be renamed Aurora's Palace Theater where they will meet Aurora in person. **Dinosaur Gertie's Ice Cream will be moved to California and replaced with Louie's, a restaurant from TaleSpin. **Dockside Diner will be replaced with a TaleSpin meet-and-greet area, Hire for Hire. **Oasis Canteen will be replaced with Chez Olafe, a character dining experience with Darkwing Duck, the Penguin Waiters, and its owner, Olaf. List of zones Hollywood Boulevard Attractions *Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway *The Walt Disney Theater *Disney's Hollywood 4-D Theater Shops *Studio Showcase *Studio Prop Co. *Studio Prop Shop *Superstar Shop *Mickey's of Hollywood *Adrian and Edith's Head to Toe Costume Shop *Movieland Memorabilia *Keystone Clothiers *Classic Car Memorabilia *Crossroads of the World *Sid Cahuenga's *Tailor to the Stars *Celebrity 5 & 10 *The Darkroom Aurora's Starland Attractions *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *'Hire for Hire' (meet-and-greet area) - meet Baloo, Kit, and Rebecca. *'Scrooge and Launchpad's Sunchaser' - a Barnstormer-styled roller coaster themed to the plane Launchpad pilots. *Cloak and Dagger's Crisis Caper 4-D *Aurora's Starland Show *Aurora's Palace Theater (meet-and-greet area) Restaurants *Louie's *Starliner Diner - Enjoy character dining experiences with Tinker Bell and Terence and Anna and Kristoff and later Darkwing and Olaf and Goofy and Max. Shops *Aurora's Keys to the Kingdom *Disney Afternoon Store *McDuck Enterprises Grand Avenue Attractions *Muppets Vision 4D (updated CGI animated version) Restaurants *PizzeRizzo *The Swedish Chef's Kitchen Shops *The Writer's Shop *Youse Guys Moychundice Toy Story Land Attractions *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Slinky Dog Dash *Alien Swirling Saucers Restaurants *Pizza Planet Arcade *Hey Howdy Hey! Takeaway Toon Center Attractions *The Blue Sky Cellar *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Action, Adventure! *Adventure Through Walt Disney *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! Shops *Animation Gallery *In Character-Disney's Costume Shop *The Studio Store Sunset Boulevard Attractions *Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: Breakout! *Rock 'n Roller Coaster *Fantasmic! Shops *Tower Hotel Gifts *Beverly Sunset Sweet Spells *Rock 'n Roll Gear *Rock Around the Shop Star Wars Land Attractions *Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run *Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance *Jedi Training Academy Shops * Restaurants Commissary Lane Characters Characters in Characterpalooza * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Chip and Dale * Goofy * Pluto * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Max Goof * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Launchpad McQuack * Snow White * The Evil Queen * Cinderella * Belle * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Pocahontas * Rapunzel * Tiana * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Alice * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * Mary Poppins * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Piglet * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Louie (TaleSpin) * Stitch * Anna * Kristoff * Olaf * Moana * Doctor Strange Entertainment *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade *Doctor Strange's Stunt Apprenticeship Category:Walt Disney World Resort